How Could This Happen To Beelzemon?
by Empty Brooke
Summary: A POV I made of when Beelzemon is falling in the DReaper. You really got to read it to see...


**How Could This Happen to Beelzemon?**

The D-Reaper is right below us now. It's so menacing from down there but I couldn't care less. All I want is to save that poor girl. Jeri. Just let me save you. I need to save you. Please…

_I open my eyes_

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light… 

She just stands there. She won't budge. She won't move. I can see tears staining her pale face. She's sad. Why? Why are you sad Jeri? Just take my hand and I'll take you away from all of this. Please Jeri. "Jeri, take my hand! Take it!"

From within her sobbing I can hear a few single words, spread out between her crying and sadness. "You're not… Leomon…"

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain…_

My eyes widen in surprise as the hole I create closes and I can no longer see her face. No… Jeri! "Jeri!" I begin to pound on the wall of the D-Reaper's encasing. I have to free her. I have to say that I'm sorry I'm so sorry! "Jeri! Just let me save you! I need to save you!" I can't break through. But I won't give up. I have to save her. I just have to.

I hear Takato from beside me. I can barely hear his voice, mixed with Guilmon's, over the buzz coming from behind me. But I do hear what he says, even if it is light. "Beelzemon! Watch out!

I look behind me. The D-Reaper's cronies are coming in fast. My eyes widen in surprise and… fear just before the pain they brought with them infiltrates my form. My body cringed and I fell backwards with pain as they came in the back and left… out the front. My data scattered.

_How could this happen to me?_

I fell.

_I've made my mistakes._

My eyes don't leave the sphere she's in.

_Got nowhere to run._

Will they miss me? If I die here, will they miss me?

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

I'm dying. I deserve it after what I did. I haven't forgiven myself for it.

_I'm sick of this life._

I can't forgive myself until she forgives me…

_I just want to scream…_

"Jeri! I just need one more chance! Just give me one more chance!"

_How could this happen to me?_

The D-Reaper is coming closer now. I can see it. My wings are gone. My legs are near gone. I feel weak. I don't want to die and yet I do. My mind is a swirl with confusion. What is happening? I did something horrible and now I was paying for it. That is what was happening.

I can hear everyone calling out to me. They don't want me to go? But I thought that they all hated me. I can't talk anymore. I'm too weak now.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me…_

Ai. Mako. I'm so sorry. I failed you both. Now you'll lose me forever. I've hurt you too. I didn't mean to do it. I swear on my data. I didn't mean to hurt you two. Jeri. I'm sorry for you too. I shouldn't have killed him but I did. I should have stopped then and there but I didn't. I guess that what is coming… is only inevitable…

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I want to start this over again_

If only I could go back to before it happened. I would have never taken the power if I knew. If only I knew! None of this would have happened! I was stupid! It was horrible of me to accept the power and take on that task! Why did I do it? Why? To be strong. That's why. But what is the point… if you have no friends?

_So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't explain the things that I've done_

_No, I can't_

I think back to the good days. Back then I didn't think that they were so good. Now I will do anything to return to them.

_How could this happen to me?_

Jeri… I'm sorry…

_I've made my mistakes_

There's no excuse good enough for what I did…

_Got nowhere to run_

My legs are completely gone…

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

My data flies out behind me…

_I'm sick of this life_

I did horrible things…

_I just want to scream _

Jeri! I'm so sorry, Jeri! I didn't mean to hurt you! You or the tamers!

_How could this happen to me?_

The D-Reaper comes up to me now. I am engulfed. I feel… Nothing…


End file.
